


Bruised

by TARD1S



Series: Whouffaldi Prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bruised knuckles, Busted Lip, Comfort fic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARD1S/pseuds/TARD1S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A has a busted lip and person B kisses it better for them.</p><p>Another angsty one shot with some fluff. The Doctor turns up in the middle of the night to Clara with a bruised and bleeding body as he has no one else to go to. Clara takes care of him and they move forward in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, here's a cute lil' one shot that someone suggested to me. Feel free to drop some prompts in the comments or message me on my tumblr -> both-time-and-space.tumblr.com 
> 
> Please keep the positive feedback coming, thanks!

Person A has a busted lip and person B kisses it better for them.

 

The sound of the TARDIS stirred Clara from her slumber at around five in the morning. She groaned loudly, shoving the pillow next to her on her face as she felt the wind rush through her room as the spaceship materialised at the foot of her bed. She heard the door creak open but she refused to lift the pillow from her face, whatever it was, it could wait.

“Clara?” His voice was soft in the silent room.

“You better have a good bloody reason for coming to me at five in the morning” Clara groaned, still not moving the pillow for the light of the TARDIS was bound to be illuminating the room, waiting to blind her.

“Clara, I think I need your help” He called for softly again, unmoving from standing at the end of her bed.

This made her move the pillow and sit up straight to look up at him. His body was silhouetted by the TARDIS light surrounding him, he looked perfectly normal to her.

“What’s wrong? Come closer, I can’t see you” Her tone had changed from annoyance to caring within seconds.

He turned stiffly and closed the door, stealing the room of any light. Clara reached over her bed and turned on the bed side lamp as he walked out of the shadows and towards her and she couldn’t help but gasp as she saw his face.

Even in the dim light, it was apparent that the Doctor had gotten into a fight of sorts. For one, there was a large bruise on his eye, giving him a deep purple mark. There was then another bruise on the other side of his face on his jaw. Lastly was his lip, torn and bleeding clearly from receiving another punch to his face. 

“Doctor, who did this to you?” Anger rose within her as she took deep breaths to try and steady herself for the Doctor’s sake. 

“I- it’s a long story” He sniffed and looked away, not wanting to look her in the eye.

She was about to ask again, make him tell her what happened, make him not lie to her. But she didn’t. Clara wasn’t stupid, she knew he was in no place to make him do anything, she could only help him at this point. He would tell her at some point, but for now he needed to fix him up.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up” Clara stood up, taking the Doctor’s hand and led him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. 

The stark light made both of them blink rapidly, but she continued to lead him as she made him sit down on a chair. She looked at him throughly this time in the bright light, the bruises seemed worse than she expected, turning impossibly dark as he avoided her gaze. 

“We need to get you an icepack for the swelling” She said, rummaging though her freezer, receiving a pack of peas for him. She slowly placed it on his eye, he hissed in pain at first but gritted his teeth and let Clara move his hand to cover the pack, encouraging him to hold it for her. 

She moved away from him, letting him brood and over think by himself before she pulled up a chair next to him. Clara’s finger slowly slipped into his as they sat in silence, him looking at the floor whilst her eyes were on his. Then her eyes flicked down and she couldn’t help the small sigh that left her as she saw his knuckles, bloodied and torn clearly from him getting in a few punches himself.

“I got into a little trouble on Earth in the 1980s. I- I was there for you” He looked down further.

“For me?”

“I wanted to find out a bit about your childhood so that I could get you a present, seeing as I forgot to get you a christmas one last year. I thought if I knew a bit more about you as a child, I could get something really special for you.” He mumbled and Clara was confused. This was so unlike him, trying to find a present for her and then fighting? He was never the one to punch back, usually just zap the person with his sonic glasses to put them to sleep or something like that.

Yet Clara’s heart softened as he continued speaking, her hand subconsciously clasping tighter around his as he continued to speak.

“I walking back to the TARDIS really, it was getting quite late. The a big pudding brain bumped into me, he started to shout at me saying I needed to watch where I was going whist using all sorts of expletives. I called him an idiot, because frankly, Clara, he was. The he punched me rather hard in my eye, which temportaly made me blind which I think is an unfair disadvantage as he immediately punched me right here after!” The Doctor pointed to his purple jaw.

Clara sighed a little and let him continue.

“He tried to punch me in the stomach but I dodged out the way and well, I punched him in the nose. I didn’t want to, but I think it was self defence. Well anyway, his nose started bleeding and I told him to leave it from now on, then he punched me again and my lip split I think, did it split?” He asked her.

She only nodded in reply.

“Then I punched him again to stop him because I had had enough of this and I was tired and I wanted to come home.” Clara tried her hardest to not let a blush form on her cheeks and for a smile to burst onto her face as she realised that by 'home' he meant back to her. 

“I punched him quite hard that he staggered backwards and fell over a brick and he tried getting back up but he couldn’t. So I phoned an ambulance after scanning him to make sure he wasn’t going to die, and I left quickly.” He took a deep breath after the last word, clearly trying to calm himself down further. 

“You always find a new way to surprise me Doctor” And with that Clara stood up, going over to the sink and filling a bowl with warm water, bringing a cloth with her back to the table.

She took hold of his hand again, and slowly dipped it into the water, letting the blood soak off and begin swirling into patterns on the surface. She slowly washed both of his hands, getting the blood off and trying to save the torn skin. He remained mostly silent thought, occasionally letting loose a small groan or a hiss as she scrubbed at a particularly sore part.

She then slowly raised his knuckles to her mouth, kissing each one softly, doing the same to the other hand as he watched, his eyes softening from pain to love instantly.

“Where else does it hurt?” Clara asked softly.

He hesitated for a moment, his eyes searching around the room nervously before pointing towards his jaw. She leant over and slowly kissing his jaw. He then pointed to his eye, removing the ice pack. She smiled before leaning up further and placed a soft kiss on his closed eye lid, the cold skin sending a small shiver down her spine. 

Their eyes met, before he pointed to his final destination. His lips.  
He saw the hesitation and nerves in her eyes and he immediately regretted his decision, thinking he had pushed her too far, his eyes leavings hers quickly to look past her.

He sighed and closed his eyes, preparing to stand up and be asked to leave before he felt soft lips on his. He didn’t react at first, it was just lips against lips before he snapped out of his trance and slowly began moving his lips against hers, softly, experimentally. Their small breaths were released into each other and they continued. The Doctor’s bruised knuckles moving up to slowly brush her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

They were unaware of the sun rising next to them, it’s brilliant light shining into the kitchen. Their faces illuminated by the soft orange glow, as they separated and the red light went between them. They smiled at each other for a second before Clara took his hand and led him out of the kitchen and to the balcony.

The cold air hit them but they took no notice as he put his arm around her and let her rest her head on his chest as they watched the sun rise further into the sky. And maybe, for once, The Doctor didn’t think he was such a bad man after all.


End file.
